How my life ended and began
by Lunar.moon.6024
Summary: When Celestia tells Twilight the truth about the cost of her wings, it's up to Twilight to pony up and tell her friends the truth she has dreaded since she became a princess.


How my life ended, and began

"Twilight? Are you there? I need to talk to you." Said Celestia. I heard her voice, and being the rule follower I am, I followed the sound of her voice. "Twilight, we need to talk."

"What is it?" I asked, as I rounded the corner to find the white regal alicorn standing in her room. The room's walls were dark purple with yellow sun banners hanging from edges of the room. The fireplace was made with red and purple bricks. A picture of Luna, Cadence, Twilight and herself above the fireplace. The picture must have been taken on the day of Twilight's coronation.

"I need to talk to you about something that I have been putting aside for a long time. Do you remember that day when you rewrote Star Swirl's spell?"

"Of course. That was the day you gave me my wings. What about that day?"

"You see, that was a very special day for Equestria. It was also a very special day for you. You know, this is hard for me to tell you." Celestia said, as she turned away to stare at the coronation picture. "The day that Cadence became a princess, well, her Pegasus life ended. She died that day."

"But, she is alive. She rules the Crystal Empire. She is married to my brother. She is alive." I said, feeling like my heart was breaking.

"You are right, she is very much alive. You see, that day I gave her a horn, she was reborn an alicorn. Meaning, she is now immortal like me and Luna. And you." Celestia said, now looking me in the eye.

"What...what do you mean." I said, my eyes now filling with tears.

"Twilight, you died that day." Celestia said.

"But I'm alive. I'm standing right here. I'm still breathing. I am alive."

"That day when your friends' elements blasted you, you died. You reappeared in a part of spiritual space where I could find you. When I gave you your wings, you went back down to Ponyville, where you were reborn as an alicorn. So, now you are immortal."

"But, what do I tell my friends. I will never age, and they'll eventually see that. I will outlive all of them. I will have to see all of them die." I said, as my tears streamed down my face.

"I know. That is why you must tell them as soon as possible. You should go back to Ponyville now." Celestia finished, as she turned to face the window that showed the hills of Canterlot.

I turned away from Celestia, trying to not believe what I just heard. As I stepped down the spiral stairs, I thought of what I would tell my friends.

The train ride back was long. It felt like it was hours long, though it was only half an hour. When the train stopped, I slowly stepped off. I now knew what I had to do. I held my head up, as I walked to the Castle of Friendship. I opened the doors and walked inside. I could hear noises of cheerful ponies in the throne room. I peeked through the doors to find my friends and assistant in the room. I slowly approached them, wanting to tell them the news.

"So I was like, 'Oatmeal? Are you crazy?!', wait, Twilight, you're back." I heard Pinkie say, before she tackled me in a hug.

"So, how was Canterlot?" Rarity asked.

"What was your meeting with Celestia about?" asked Applejack.

"Why are you back so soon?" Spike asked.

"There is... something I need to tell all of you." I said as quickly as I could. I wanted the news to be done with as soon as possible, like tearing off a bandage.

"Slow down, Sugar cube. Just take a breath and tell us what you need to say." Applejack said.

"Well, do you all remember the day I got my wings." I said, as I watched everypony nod their heads in agreement. "You see, I died that day."

"W-what?!" Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack shouted. Fluttershy had a shocked look on her face. Spike turned away to face the wall.

"What do you mean you died?" Rainbow asked.

"You are alive. You're standing right in front of us." Pinkie said, waving her hoof in front of my face. "Unless you're a ghost. Are you a ghost?"

"No Pinkie, I'm not a ghost." I said, knocking her hoof away. "The day I died was also the day I was reborn as an alicorn."

"So, what does that even mean?" Rainbow asked.

"It means that I am now immortal like Celestia and Luna. And that I will outlive all of you." I said, now letting my tears stream down my face. Everypony was looking down, and Pinkie and Fluttershy had tears hitting the floor. Rainbow was using her wings to get the tears out of her eyes, and Applejack lowered her hat over her face. I turned to find Spike staring at the wall. "Wait, Spike, why aren't you crying?"

"Because I already know." Spike said.

"What do you mean you already know?" Rarity spoke up. "And why haven't you told us?"

"Celestia told me about the truth of Twilight getting wings on the day after her coronation. She said she would tell Twilight when the time was right, and she told me not to tell any of you because Twilight would tell all of you. Celestia told me from the start because she knew that was the only way I could stay with Twilight without feeling weird about everything." Spike said.

I looked toward everypony. "Just because I'll live for a long time, doesn't mean that it changes how things are now. Because right now, we are all friends, and that is the only thing that matters. I may be immortal now, but that doesn't mean I look at all of you any differently. You are all my friends, and nothing will ever change that."

Applejack lifted her hat from her face. Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike went into a group hug with Twilight. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hovered above them and hugged Twilight from above.

Later that night, Twilight went to her room on the top floor of the castle. She climbed up on her bed and began to write in the journal of friendship. Here is what she wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I learned that my new position in Equestria had more than just me getting a crown. I learned that I am no normal pony anymore, and that I will eventually outlive all my friends. But that having this change doesn't change how my friends see me, and it doesn't change for how I see them. All I can do is appreciate all the days and adventures I had, what we're going through now, and all the adventures that will come for us. Because no matter what happens, we all have the magic of friendship inside us, now and forever._

_ Princess Twilight Sparkle_


End file.
